Love in a Hopeless Place
by banana splitt
Summary: Ketika cinta datang di waktu dan situasi yang tak memungkinkan. Siapapun dia, tak akan pernah bisa mengelak.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, all charcters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story written by banana splitt

* * *

><p><strong>Love in a Hopeless Place<strong>

.

.

.

Suara ledakan dan tembakan sayup-sayup masih bisa terdengar di dalam tenda pengobatan yang didirikan oleh beberapa organisasi kemanusiaan. Di dalamnya berisi para korban perang dan para tenaga medis yang menjadi sukaralewan untuk membantu korban perang saudara antara Suna dan Kiri.

Haruno Sakura mengerti, menjadi seorang sukarelawan adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan mudah. Turun membantu korban perang sudah pasti harus siap menerima segala resiko berbahaya di kawasan yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu membuat dirimu kehilangan nyawa. Hal itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dengan mudah dan banyak orang lain ingin lakukan.

Ini adalah pilhannya. Melepaskan tanggung jawab sebagai dokter spesialis bedah di rumah Sakit ternama di Konoha dan terbang ke perbatasan Suna untuk menjadi sukarelawan perang, adalah hal yang yang sudah menjadi agenda dalam catatan hidupnya. Suna adalah tanah kelahirannya, kampung halamannya. Salah satu alasan selain kemanusiaan yang menjadi alasan dirinya mengambil keputusan untuk terjun membantu. Keputusan besarnya ini memang atas kemauannya sendiri. Bukan atas paksaan apalagi imbalan. Ia sudah bertekad sepenuhnya sejak ia melihat rumah-rumah warga sipil hangus karena bom, wanita-wanita yang mati mengenaskan demi melindungi anaknya, anak-anak yang menangis di tengah reruntuhan karena kehilangan orang tuanya, bahkan sebagian dari mereka juga ikut mati tertembak. Itu merupakan potret nyata sisi lain kehidupan yang menggerakkan hati dan naluri humanis seorang Haruno Sakura.

Bau mesiu merupakan hal yang mulai akrab di hidung Sakura. Darah dan tangisan sudah menjadi hal yang sudah tak asing di mata dan telinganya. Sakura mengutuk dalam hati siapapun pihak yang pertama memulai perang ini. Perang adalah satu hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia. Suatu situasi yang tidak pernah punya sisi kemanusiaan dan menjadikan nyawa setiap orang seakan tak ada artinya. Perang sungguh biadab. Kalimat itu yang terus terngiang sejak ia mengenal apa itu perang.

"Dokter..."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar seorang anak laki-laki memanggilnya lemah. Ia menghampiri anak kecil yang terbaring di atas ranjang perawatannya. Anak itu baru saja ia tolong beberapa jam yang lalu karena terluka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Anak itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa ayah dan ibuku akan segera kembali?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya."Aku melihat ayah dan ibu ditutup kain di sana," tunjuknya ke arah di mana reruntuhan bangunan akibat ledakkan, yang berjarak beberapa kilo meter dari tenda tempat mereka berada. "Tapi orang-orang melarangku mendekat ke sana."

Sakura tersenyum sebisa mungkin menahan sesak di dada dan sakit di kerongkongannya.

"Ibu dan ayahmu sedang dibawa menuju suatu tempat yang lebih baik." Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jika kau ingin bertemu mereka kelak, kau harus bersabar, dan jadilah anak yang baik serta kuat."

Tatapan polos anak itu seperti sembilu yang mengiris hati Sakura. Ia tak kuasa membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi anak itu. Anak yang masih belum paham apa itu hidup dan mati.

"Sekarang kau harus istirahat supaya kau bisa cepat sembuh." Sakura menarik selimut di ujung ranjang anak itu. Menyelimutinya dan kemudian mengusap kepala si anak dengan lembut.

Sakura masih tetap pada posisinya, menunggui anak itu sampai ia mulai terpejam. Membiarkan anak itu menikmati usapan lembut tangannya dan tertidur sejenak. Melupakan kejadian pahit yang baru saja dialaminya. Ketika Sakura merasa yakin anak itu sudah terlelap Sakura bangkit dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan tenda.

"Dokter..."

Sakura berhenti tepat di langkahnya yang kelima.

"Bisakah kau katakan pada ayah dan ibuku supaya segera menjemputku, aku ingin pulang."

Sakura berbalik, wajahnya tidak dapat dimanipulasi lagi dengan senyum. Sekalipun jika dengan tersenyum ia sudah melakukan suatu kebajikan yang bisa dilakukan dari sebuah kebohongan. Tapi ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Tidak dengan getir yang ia rasakan saat bocah itu menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Berdoalah pada Tuhan, jika kau merindukan rumah dan orang tuamu," Sakura berbisik, tapi ia yakin suaranya masih bisa didengar anak itu, "kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, percayalah..." Mungkin kata-kata itu tidak cocok dijadikan penenang untuk seorang bocah yang baru saja kehilangan rumah dan kedua orangtuanya. Meskipun anak itu belum mengerti apa-apa, tapi ia bisa apa? Rasanya lidahnya terlalu kelu merangkai kebohongan manis untuk menenangkan dan menutupi semuanya.

.

.

.

Suara sirine meraung kencang. Sakura tengah tertidur sambil duduk di dalam tenda. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketika bunyi gaduh dan tembakan mulai terdengar dari luar. Beberapa pria berseragam militer Kiri nampak berkeliaran membawa senjata lengkap.

Kiri dan Suna merupakan wilayah yang bersebelahan. Dulu keduanya merupakan satu wilayah. Hanya saja di dalamnya terdapat dua kelompok dominan yang memiliki visi dan misi yang tidak sejalan, sehingga keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dalam sebuah perjanjian menjadi dua wilayah; Suna dan Kiri. Namun karena keserakahan, Kiri merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang dia dapat. Dengan kesombongannya Kiri yang merasa lebih kuat berani melanggar perjanjian dan berniat merampas wilayah yang dirasa seharusnya menjadi milik mereka. Pihak Suna tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam jika wilayahnya hendak dirampas. Konflik kian memanas dari tahun ke tahun. Hingga pada puncaknya, Kiri akhirnya secara terang-terangan meyatakan perang terhadap Suna.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Sakura maju berteriak pada salah satu pria berseragam militer Kiri yang tengah mengomando kawanannya.

"Ini adalah zona warga sipil, tidak sepantasnya kalian menyerang kemari!"

Sakura makin berteriak ketika sebelumnya ia diabaikan oleh pria yang kini telah sepenuhnya mendapatkan perhatiannya. Mengingat kerasnya suara sopran Sakura rasanya tidak mungkin tidak membuat perhatian pria itu teralihkan.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, Nona."

"Lalu kenapa kalian menyerang kemari, hah?!"

Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu memandang datar Sakura. Tidak ada kilatan emosi apa-apa di matanya.

"Kawasan ini sudah dinyatakan berbahaya, jadi jika kalian warga sipil masih ingin bernafas. Segera angkat kaki dari sini."

Sakura paham, tanpa harus di ulang sampai dua kali ucapan pria itu adalah sebuah peringatan meski ucapannya terdengar tanpa bentakkan. Ia hanya tidak percaya laki-laki itu bisa berbicara soal keselamatan manusia dengan sangat tenang seperti membicarakan transaksi jual beli.

Sakura tertawa mengejek yang membuat kedua bola mata hitam pria di hadapannya melirik tajam.

"Kau benar-benar melucu. Jika kau punya mata kau bisa lihat di sini hanya ada tenda-tenda yang isinya adalah tenaga medis dan korban-korban tak berdaya. Apa itu yang kau anggap berbahaya?"

Pria bermata hitam itu cukup kagum dengan gadis di depannya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis yang dengan lantang mendebatnya. Tapi ia sedang malas meladeni orang tidak penting seperti gadis ini. Waktunya lebih berharga untuk menghabisi pasukan lawan.

"Pergilah bersama kawananmu jika tidak ingin kepalamu kuledakkan," ujar Sasuke nyaris seperti bisikan.

Plak!

Wajah rupawan letnan pasukan militer Kiri itu memerah karena begitu kuatnya tamparan tangan gadis yang wajahnya tak kalah merah dengannya. Bedanya si gadis memerah karena menahan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Dada Sakura naik turun. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi pria yang menenteng senapan itu setelah mendapat hadiah tamparan darinya. Mati seperti yang dikatakan laki-laki itu pun ia tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu saat ini ia tengah marah. Marah akan penghinaan pria di depannya yang dengan semena-mena berkata seolah nyawanya tidak lebih dari nyawa seekor ayam yang bisa kapan saja dipotong.

"Aku, kami, semuanya adalah manusia yang juga berhak untuk hidup!"

Sebelum pria itu menyahut, datang seorang prajurit yang menginterupsi kontak antara keduanya.

"Letnan Sasuke, kami sudah menemukan titik persembunyian pasukan musuh di sekitar sini."

Prajurit itu melapor pada pria yang masih berdiri kaku di depan Sakura. Menahan emosi lebih tepatnya. Tapi pada akhirnya pria itu lebih memilih untuk memberi instruksi lanjutan pada bawahannya daripada menanggapi teriakkan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Laporkan pada pangkalan utara untuk segera melepaskan bom di titik itu."

"Siap, Letnan!"

"Dan bawa wanita ini ke pangkalan."

Sakura melotot, ia mulai meronta dan berteriak semakin kencang ketika lengannya diseret paksa oleh seorang prajurit untuk mengikuti langkah pria yang baru saja ia tahu bernama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura adalah orang yang cukup taat, ia selalu beribadah dan senantiasa berdoa. Bahkan di dalam situasi serumit ini pun ia tetap berdoa kepada sang Ilahi. Memohon agar setidaknya ia bisa kembali ke Suna.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa pasrah, ia tidak tahu ia berada dimana, dan untuk apa ia dibawa kemari.

Yang ia tahu ia berada di pangkalan militer yang dipenuhi oleh pasukan tentara Kiri. Dan dirinya saat ini berada di sebuah ruangan persegi yang nampak seperti kamar tidur.

Sakura duduk meringkuk di kaki ranjang saat suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar masuk ke indra pendengaranya. Langkah kaki bersepatu berat menggema di kesunyian kamar.

Sakura masih meringkuk ketika Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu masih menggunakan seragam yang sama saat siang tadi berdebat dengannya.

"Kau Haruno Sakura dokter dari Konoha, hm?"

Sakura tidak menjawab ia justru membuang muka nampak enggan menatap Sasuke.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kau dokter dari Konoha? Dan kau berasal dari Suna, benar begitu?"

Sasuke masih bersabar. Seumur hidup Sasuke yang sudah bertahun-tahun bergelut di dalam dunia yang keras, belum pernah ia merasa diremehkan oleh orang yang sudah tidak berdaya seperti Sakura. Apalagi orang itu adalah seorang perempuan. Belum lagi tamparan yang ia terima siang tadi. Hal ini sebenarnya cukup membuat harga dirinya jatuh, dan tentu saja emosinya juga benar-benar naik. Tapi ia belum mau menunjukkan sisi kelam seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada gadis di hadapannya. Mungkin sedikit memberi pelajaran akan membuat gadis ini tahu diri dengan siapa dirinya berhadapan.

"Baiklah jika kau menantang."

Tenang, pelan dan nadanya tanpa emosi.

"Ahnn..." Sakura mengerang ketika kulit kepalanya ditarik paksa oleh jari jemari besar yang menarik helai-helai rambutnya cukup kuat hingga wajahnya mendongak persis di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini juga, tidak peduli jika ada yang mencarimu atau tidak," desis Sasuke dengan nada bicara masih terdengar tenang, "aku akan menembak kepalamu atau mungkin mengoyak jantungmu supaya kau cepat mati."

Sakura menatap tajam dua bola mata hitam yang semakin membuatnya geram. Tidak merasa takut sama sekali dengan ancaman Sasuke. Justru ia memasang wajah menantang dan penuh kebencian.

"Tapi kau cukup berani untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Dan beruntungnya aku masih ingin melihat sampai di mana kau ingin melawanku."

"Kau bajingan! Kalian semua bajingan!"

Sasuke menyeringai yang nampak mengerikan setelah sejak tadi ia tidak menujukkan emosi apa-apa.

"Kau berada di pihak yang lemah, itu sama saja kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu sampai ajal datang."

Hanya manusia-manusia biadab seperti pria di depannya yang tidak tahu begitu berharganya setiap nyawa yang ada di dunia. Ia adalah seorang dokter. Pekerjaannya adalah menyelamatkan nyawa manusia untuk setidaknya bisa hidup lebih lama. Karena anugerah terbesar yang Tuhan berikan pada setiap mahluk adalah kehidupan. Maka ia berjuang untuk menjaga itu semua.

"Kau bukan Tuhan, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil nyawa orang begitu saja."

Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dengan tangannya yang tidak sedang menjambak rambut Sakura. Dicengkramnya rahang kecil Sakura semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah membunuh banyak orang, ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan soal itu, hm?"

Sakura reflek meludahi wajah tampan pria sombong di depannya. Dia terbawa emosi. Benar-benar lepas kendali. Ia khilaf. Dan ketika sadar ia sedikit menyesali perbuatannya. Bukan karena ia takut pada pria di depannya tapi ia merasa telah berdosa karena berlaku tidak pantas dan liar. Sedangkan emosi Sasuke sudah tak sanggup ia bendung lagi. Ia sudah diambang batas. Cukup sudah. Sudah cukup kesabarannya.

.

.

.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang jiwa dan raganya. hingga menangis saja ia sudah tidak mampu. Terlalu menyakitkan jika ini adalah hukuman atas kekeraskepalaannya untuk tetap bersikap idealis. Bahkan jika bunuh diri itu merupakan pilihan yang dibenarkan. Ia akan memilih pilihan itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tapi sekali lagi ia hanya manusia yang tidak pantas menghakimi nyawa orang, sekalipun itu dirinya sendiri.

Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa begitu pula jiwanya. Mata hijau Sakura tidak lagi menantang, justru cenderung kosong, walaupun matanya tertuju pada pria yang tengah merokok dan duduk di tepi ranjang dimana ia berbaring.

Pria itu berdiri mematikan rokoknya kemudian memungut pakaiaannya yang berserakan di lantai satu persatu lalu memakainya. Tak ada rasa malu atau canggung saat tubuh telanjangnya terekspose sempurna.

"Setidaknya aku masih belum berniat untuk membunuhmu, karena kau cukup menghibur." Sasuke berujar pelan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada selimut di depan dadanya. Mulai detik ini Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak akan lagi menangis.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah hampir dua minggu dikurung dan dijaga dua puluh empat jam di sebuah kediaman khusus di Kiri. Setelah malam pemerkosaan terhadap dirinya. Pria yang telah merenggut kesuciannya itu membawanya ke rumah pribadi milik pria itu. Entah apa maksudnya. Ingin menyiksa Sakura lagi atau belum puas terhadap Sakura? Sakura juga tidak tahu dan ia sudah tidak berminat untuk tahu.

Selama itu Sakura hanya tahu bahwa Sasuke mempunyai peran besar dalam perang dan dia juga merupakan anak salah satu pejabat penting di Kiri. Pria itu adalah lelaki yang tegas dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai selera humor. Hanya untuk tersenyum saja rasanya tidak pernah Sakura melihatnya.

Hari-hari Sakura dihabiskan di dalam rumah pribadi Sasuke. Khususnya untuk melayani kebutuhan biologis sang letnan saat pulang dari medan perang. Mengapa Sakura tidak lari? Mengapa dia tidak melawan? Ia pernah mencoba namun berakhir dengan siksaan pada tubuhnya. Ia sudah lelah. Pasrah dengan takdir yang membawanya. Tapi ada suatu kejadian dimana pandangannya berubah. Pernah di satu waktu setelah melayani kebutuhan badan Sasuke, Sakura berniat untuk membersihkan diri sebelum telinganya menangkap suara pria yang sudah menyiksanya lahir dan batin itu tengah becakap-cakap dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Jangan bunuh mereka, amankan warga sipil terlebih dahulu sebelum melancarkan serangan."

"Hn, katakan ini perintahku."

Sakura terdiam. Satu pemikiran terlintas di benaknya secara spontan mendengar percakapan Sasuke. Apa ada secercah kebaikan dalam diri iblis seperti Sasuke? Apakah Sasuka sesungguhnya masih punya sedikit belas kasihan? Sasuke manusia sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja Sasuke sudah salah dalam menjalani kehidupannya, sehingga berbuat layaknya iblis. Mungkin saja Sasuke masih punya hati nurani. Jika saja ia bisa membantu Sasuke menemukan kembali jalannya yang benar, apa dengan ini ia bisa menghentikan perang? Setidaknya ia akan mencoba, lebih baik berusaha daripada diam tak melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu, tidak pernah bisa mengerti, rasanya baru kali ini ia menemukan wanita seperti Haruno Sakura.

Apa ada wanita yang tidak menangis ketika setiap kali pria yang dibencinya mengagahinya kasar tanpa perasaan?

Apa ada wanita yang tersenyum dan menyuruh bertobat ketika usai berhubungan intim dengan pria yang sudah menyiksanya?

Apa ada wanita yang dengan sukarela mengobati luka pria yang sudah memperkosanya?

Tidak ada, kecuali Haruno Sakura.

Perasaan cengeng seperti merasa bersalah datang menghinggapi Sasuke saat semakin lama ia berinteraksi dengan Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu semakin ia sakiti justru ia semakin menunjukkan ketegarannya. Sasuke sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat wanita itu tunduk di bawah kuasanya.

Semakin hari ia justru semakin dibuat merasa berdosa.

"Kenapa kau mengobati lukaku?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja saat sekembalinya ia ke rumah dalam keadaan terluka, Sakura dengan sigap mengobati lukanya.

"Aku adalah dokter, jadi sudah menjadi tugasku menolong orang-orang yang terluka."

Sasuke masih belum mengerti apa motif wanita ini. Sejak kecil ia sudah dilatih untuk tidak mudah percaya pada siapapun.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Aku adalah musuhmu, bahkan aku sudah menyiksamu."

"Aku tahu, tapi selain kau kejam aku juga tahu kau masih punya hati untuk membiarkan orang-orang yang tak bersalah di luar sana tetap hidup. Dan aku sebagai bukti nyatanya, kau masih membiarkanku hidup sampai saat ini meskipun kau selalu mengatakan ingin membunuhku."

Sakura membalut luka Sasuke perlahan. Setelah sebelumnya membasuh luka Sasuke dengan obat antiseptik. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke kepadanya.

"Setidaknya jika ada kau, masih ada orang yang peduli akan keselamatan orang-orang itu. Oleh karena itu aku harus menjaga orang-orang sepertimu, karena masih banyak nyawa yang butuh akan kepedulianmu. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan, jadi aku hanya bisa melakukan apa yang berguna selama aku masih hidup."

"Apa kau sudah lupa akulah yang telah menyiksa dan memperkosamu."

"Tidak akan pernah, tapi bukankah Tuhan juga maha pemaaf? Aku tidak mau membawa dosa menjadi pendendam seumur hidupku."

Sasuke termenung, melupakan fakta darimana wanita itu tahu ia peduli pada orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Justru ia sedang berpikir benarkah wanita ini rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi orang lain? Yang bahkan orang-orang itu tidak mengenalnya dan tidak tahu akan perbuatan baiknya.

Rasanya tidak mungkin ada manusia seperti Sakura di jaman seperti sekarang. Apa mungkin dia jelmaan malaikat?

Tidak mungkin, wanita itu bahkan bisa mengumpat dan pernah berlaku frontal.

Mungkin saja ia hanya manusia yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk memberi petunjuk padanya dan membuka mata hatinya.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan perang?"

Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke diatasnya. Nafas mereka masih tersengal-sengal setelah melakukan aktivitas panas yang menguras tenaga dan keringat.

Sasuke memandang wajah wanita cantik di bawahnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Rupanya Sakura masih gigih membuat ia menghentikan perang.

"Apa kau sedang membujukku dengan tubuhmu?"

Jika Sakura adalah Sakura yang dulu. Ia jamin ia sudah menyumpal mulut tajam pria itu. Ia mencoba bersabar, melakukan _pillow talk_ rasanya patut dicoba walaupun ironisnya lawan bicaranya bukanlah kekasih, apalagi suami.

"Aku tidak sedang bernegosiasi. Aku hanya bertanya. Mungkin saja kau masih punya belas kasihan untuk mewujudkan perdamaian."

Sasuke masih diam. Diamatinya wajah cantik yang menatapnya penuh keyakinan. Wanita ini selain cantik tapi juga pemberani. Kombinasi sempurna yang menggelitik relung hatinya.

"Ceh, peduli setan dengan perdamaian. Kami berperang untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang harusnya menjadi milik kami."

"Dan mengorbankam banyak nyawa yang tidak bersalah? Merampas hak hidup mereka, begitu?"

"Jika mereka menurut mereka tidak akan begini."

Sakura mati-matian menjaga kewarasannya saat ia harus berdebat dengan laki-laki yang masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Apakah sulit hidup berdampingan dengan damai? Cukup mensyukuri apa yag sudah didapat niscaya kita akan merasa cukup dan semakin diberikan nikmat. Aku yakin tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah lagi jika kita sama-sama saling menerima. Tidak perlu merasa sombong dan serakah hanya untuk memenuhi ego. Karena aku yakin semua itu tidak akan ada artinya kelak jika kau mati."

"Apa kau tidak lihat, anak-anak yang masih suci harus melihat orang tuanya mati mengenaskan di depan matanya sendiri. Orang-orang lanjut usia yang hangus terbakar karena tidak sanggup melarikan diri dari serangan bom. Apa kau pernah berpikir jika kau berada di posisi mereka? Kalian para motor peperangan bukan hanya menimbulkan kehancuran dan kematian, tapi pengrusakan mental dan dendam berkepanjangan bagi mereka yang masih tersisa. Kalian yang memulai perang, jadi kumohon berhentilah, lupakan dendam dan berdamailah..."

Sasuke masih diam tapi tatapannya nyalang dan rahangnya semakin mengetat.

"Kau hanya wanita pemanas ranjangku, jangan sok menceramahiku, Sialan!"

Sasuke mulai bergerak kembali, namun lebih kasar dan semakin tidak manusiawi. Ia menumpahkan emosi pada tubuh indah di bawahnya. Tubuh yang di satu sisi membuat ia mabuk dan ingin terus memilikinya dan di sisi lain tempat ia menumpahkan segala emosi tertahan dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa ia luapkan. Kata-kata Sakura sudah menyentuh sisi tersensitifnya. Yah, ia adalah korban dendam yang berkepanjangan. Mau tidak mau ia mengakui kata-kata Sakura. Saat dulu kakeknya berperang, ia memutuskan untuk membalas dua kali lipat dan berniat menguasai wilayah pihak musuh. Sasuke kecil melihat sendiri ibunya terbunuh karena perang. Orang yang paling ia sayangi dalam hidupnya. Dendam kian membumbung dalam dirinya, tidak peduli lagi siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar.

.

.

.

"Kita harus mempersiapkan roket untuk menghancurkan tiga titik sekaligus. Gunakan strategi segi tiga. Kau Sasuke, pimpin misi ini."

Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapan panglima besar pimpinan pasukan kemilitiren negaranya.

"Satu titik diantaranya ada banyak pemukiman warga sipil. Tidakkah kita harus memperingatkan mereka terlebih dahulu, Itachi."

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Kita tidak punya waktu, ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk mengalahkan mereka."

Sasuke diam, masih menatap datar wajah yang hampir serupa dengan dirinya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukankah, itu melanggar ketentuan?"

Itachi memicing menatap adik satu-satunya penuh perhitungan. Diamatinya sosok Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli akan hal-hal remeh seperti aturan dan ketentuan?"

Itachi menaikkan dagunya, tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke yang masih diam membisu.

"Jangan katakan jika kau terbujuk rayuan gadis Suna itu."

Itachi berdiri menghampiri Sasuke. Ia berjalan memutari tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau menyimpan gadis Suna di rumahmu. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah menikmati tubuhnya. Tapi jangan pernah kau melibatkan perasaanmu. Kau mengerti, Adikku?" ujar Itachi pelan. Nadanya tenang namun tajam.

Sasuke masih memilih diam tidak memberikan jawaban ya atau tidak. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar. Ini adalah kesempatan mereka untuk menang. Mungkin akan mengorbankan banyak nyawa tak berdosa, tapi mereka bisa memenangkan perang. Perang yang sudah banyak menelan korban. Termasuk orang-orang yang ia cintai. Setelah ia yakin tak ada lagi yang ingin Itachi sampaikan, ia segera pergi dari ruangan Itachi. Sejak kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan Itachi, dirinya sudah membuat keputusan.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke kediaman miliknya. Ia membuka pintu kamar utama yang sekarang tidak lagi ia tempati seorang diri.

Dilihatnya Sakura sedang duduk menghadap jendela memunggungi dirinya.

"Langit di sana terus menyala berwarna _orange_," ujar Sakura menunjuk pada pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat dari balik jendela kamar. Tanpa Sasuke menampakkan diri Sakura sudah tahu kalau yang memasuki kamar mereka adalah Sasuke.

Hanya ia dan Sasuke yang bisa keluar masuk kamar ini tanpa mengetuk.

"Aku merindukan saat melihat langit malam yang tenang dan penuh bintang di rumah ibuku, di Suna."

Sakura memiringkan kepala dan menjatuhkannya di kedua lutut yang ia lipat. Tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya erat.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura lalu berjongkok di belakang tubuh Sakura. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis yang tubuhnya menegang saat pelukannya mengerat.

"Menangislah, kau sudah terlalu lama menahan semuanya." Sakura mendongak, memutar kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Di tatapnya wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Satu kalimat yang tidak lazim meluncur bebas dari bibir pria di depannya. Kalimat yang mampu membuat mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Rasanya ini seperti lelucon paling bodoh yang ditunjukkan padanya. Mustahil. Mungkin saja sekarang ia sedang dikerjai. Tapi ia tahu betul membuat sebuah lelucon bukan tipikal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya, dan aku tidak akan pernah meminta kau untuk percaya. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu selagi aku bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Dari sekian pertanyaan, Sakura memilih bertanya kenapa? Yah kenapa, kenapa bisa Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya? kenapa orang yang mencintai dirinya adalah Sasuke? Dan setelah semuanya kenapa Sasuke harus berkata demikian?

"Pasti banyak pertanyaan 'kenapa' di kepalamu, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tahu kali ini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kalung _dog tag_ _military_ dari dalam kaus yang melingkari lehernya. Ia melepas kalung itu. Menarik tangan Sakura dan menaruhnya di genggaman wanita itu.

"Simpanlah benda ini," pinta Sasuke lembut. Sedang Sakura masih belum bisa berkata-kata. Terlalu kaget dengan semua ini. Akal sehatnya belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang Sasuke ungkapkan.

"Kau harus pergi ke Konoha malam ini. Aku akan memerintahkan orang kepercayaanku untuk mengantarmu sampai perbatasan Kumoga. Kau harus berangkat melalui jalur darat supaya tidak mencurigakan. Dan sampai di Kumoga kau harus bisa pergi seorang diri sampai ke Konoha. Carilah tempat yang aman di sana."

Sakura menggenggam kalung di tangannya begitu erat. Ia menatap dalam Sasuke. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang Sasuke katakan adalah benar atau hanya sebuah tipu daya. Namun ia sangat yakin kalau kali ini Sasuke cukup serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Dan dalam sejarah hidupnya, Sakura percaya, kelak ia akan sangat bersyukur pernah menanyakan hal ini secara langsung.

.

.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah bertingkah senekat ini. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah menyesal seumur hidupnya kala ia meraih wajah tegas itu dengan kedua tangannya. Merangkum paras rupawan itu lalu menggiring mendekat ke arahnya. Jika biasanya Sasuke yang akan mencumbunya terlebih dahulu, maka kali ini biarlah ia yang memulai duluan, dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tidak seperti ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya, kali ini mereka saling memagut, saling memberikan rangsangan, saling membalas seperti saling menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain.

Sasuke adalah pria pertama yang menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang berbeda padanya. Di tengah perang yang bergejolak, di tengah perasaan yang kacau, dan setelah berbagai kejadian mengenaskan cinta ternyata hadir. Cinta selalu datang tak terduga. Tidak perduli siapa, di mana, dan bagaimana.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menemuiku secepatnya, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Itachi memandang datar selembar surat di tanganya. Emosinya naik, ketika ia mendengar pihak pasukannya harus ditarik mundur dari jalur perbatasan untuk sementara waktu. Panglima perang ini mau tidak mau menyetujui melakukan gencatan senjata. Mereka salah strategi dan kesalahan terbesar mereka terletak pada kesalahan koordinasi yang diberikan letnan satu Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam di posisinya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya kakaknya buka suara. Perlahan Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar kecewa kepadamu. Kau tentu tahu apa hukumannya untuk hal seperti ini,"

Mata Sasuke masih terbuka. Namun pikirannya melayang mengingat gadis bersurai merah muda yang selalu menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Perempuan yang berhasil membuat dirinya menyerah pada perasaan. Jika setelah ini ia tidak dapat menemui wanitanya ia rela, setidaknya ia sudah melakukan hal yang berguna untuk orang yang ia cintai.

"hukuman mati untuk semua penghianat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_6 tahun kemudian_

Seorang bocah laki laki berambut hitam tengah asik menggunting sebuah artikel mengenai seorang tokoh. Dia menggunting tiap bagian artikel yang memajang foto seorang pria berseragam militer yang tampan dan gagah. Di bawah foto itu ada keterangan kecil bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke letnan satu pasukan Kiri'. Ia menggunting tiap foto Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di majalah dan koran yang ia temui. Ia tidak peduli dengan artikelnya, yang ia butuhkan hanya fotonya. Toh ia belum bisa membaca dengan benar. Jadi ia belum mengerti arti tulisan itu.

Ia membeli semua koran dan majalah itu dengan uang jajan yang diberikan ibunya. Lalu ia akan menggunting setiap foto Uchiha Sasuke dan mengumpulkan semua foto-foto itu kemudian ia simpan dalam sebuah album khusus seperti membuat keliping.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda datang memasuki kamar bocah laki-laki itu. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian dokter. Ia berjalan menghampiri bocah yang masih asik menekuni kegiatannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Anak itu mendongak melihat si wanita yang memandang terkejut akan apa yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan foto ayah, Bu."

Sakura tak sanggup berkata-kata. Bahkan ia sempat menahan nafas untuk sesaat. Sakura tahu, Rei, putranya merupakan anak yang cerdas. Ia akan menemukan jawaban atas sesuatu yang membuat ia penasaran dengan caranya sendiri. Setelah sang anak memaksanya untuk memberi tahu siapa ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa menyebutkan nama pria itu dan memberikan kalung _dog tag military_ milik Sasuke yang sekarang selalu dikenakan putranya. Karena memang hanya itu satu-satunya benda peninggalan Sasuke. Ia memang tidak mempunyai foto ataupun benda lain peninggalan Sasuke yang bisa ia berikan pada putranya. Walaupun sebenarnya anaknya hanya perlu berkaca di depan cermin untuk melihat sosok sang ayah. Mereka begitu mirip. Bahkan terlalu mirip. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa putranya begitu antusias ingin melihat sosok sang ayah. Ayah yang tidak pernah ada di sisinya sejak ia berbentuk gumpalan darah di rahim Sakura.

Sakura mendekati Rei, meraih putranya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Maafkan Ibu, Rei. Maaf. Ibu sangat menyayangimu," bisiknya parau.

Hati Sakura terasa diremas kala ia harus mengingat kembali perjuangan hidupnya bersama Rei. Satu bulan setelah pelariannya ia masih berharap Sasuke akan menemuinya. Hinga ia mengetahui dirinya hamil dan satu hari kemudian ia juga mendengar berita hilangnya Uchiha Sasuke, letnan pasukan militer Kiri yang gagal dalam perang. Entah mengapa firasat Sakura mengatakan jika ia ikut andil dalam kegagalan Sasuke memenangkan perang. Satu penyesalan dalam hidupnya hingga saat ini dan mungkin hingga ia mati. Ia sangat menyesal belum sempat membalas ucapan Sasuke.

Kalau ia juga mencintainya.

Sakura melirik sebuah koran yang nampak masih baru. Koran itu terbitan minggu kemarin. Dan matanya terbelalak lebar ketika membaca beberapa bait tulisan di sana, seorang pria yang nampak mirip seperti Uchiha Sasuke ada di Iwa, negara di bagian selatan Konoha.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p>AN : Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh dan lain sebagainya, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan. Terima kasih.


End file.
